


Come together

by Felinafullstop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 1 hour write. I do these to try to clear my mind of plot bunnies. </p><p>What happens when Garrus and Thane approach the woman they love with a simple yet amicable solution to their romance troubles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

            Garrus leaned forward. “That’s what she said?” His mandible flexed with irritation.

            Thane nodded gently. “She did not wish to choose.” He stated calmly folding his hands together and leaning over them. His eyes wandered and he became thoughtful.

            “Well that’s just great.” Garrus sighed. “Humans and their ways. This would be a lot simpler if she were Turian or Drell, we wouldn’t be having these issues.”

            “I would have to agree.” Thane nodded. “Though I do not wish to pressure her in either case. This is her choice, we must not make it hard for her.”

            “I get ya.” Garrus said nursing his drink. “There’s this part of me that just wants to… I dunno meet her half way.”

            Thane looked at him now. “Would you care to Elaborate?”

            “I mean Turians, we’re pretty sexually active, pretty open. Monogamy is not a huge thing back on Palavan I mean it won’t break a clan if it’s leader has more than one consort.” He shrugged. “and she only has to pick one of us.” He stated. “No offense pal but you see my point.”

            “Indeed. Drell are quite similar, harems are not beyond the realm of reality for us.” He frowns.     

            Garrus laughs and then leans forward, Thane knowing he’s had a bit to drink already. “We could share.” He leans back open mandible and winks “EH?”  

            “Garrus I highly doubt she would agree to such terms.” Thane looked past the drunken Turian to the window. “Humans are not like we are.”

            “And we’re nothing alike.” Garrus laughed. “Come on what’s the worst she can do? Say no?” He laughed. “Besides… I like green.” He smirked.

            “I am not saying I am against asking her, but my feelings are for her.” Thane stated calmly. “She inspires me.”

            “I can be inspiring.” He said softly. “I know this great place on Palavan. It’s warm, and dry. Great for your condition.” Garrus smirked. “Little get away, just the three of us. We could explore the possibilities, and if nothing happens so what we’d still be friends.” He pauses a moment before asking again. “Right?”

            Thane shook his head in disbelief. “It will still be up to her.” He said softly. “I know that I do not have long. It is selfish to think she would choose me simply for my illness. I do not want to rob her of a long happy relationship. It may be best for me to concede myself.”

            Garrus reached out across the table. His face stills as his eyes become serious. “Thane, I will not allow you to do that.”  Garrus’ two fingers grasped around his wrist. “You care for her, so do I. We shouldn’t have to say no to those feelings just because of a little snafu with interspecies relations.” He shook his head. “Damned be her human ways.” He frowns in a way he can mandible dipping down below his lip line slightly. “We’ll just have to speak to her about it.”

            Thane watches the hand draw back. “Garrus I appreciate the sentiment.”

            “Look we’re different kinds of guys.” Garrus said softly. “You’re kind of an up close fighter, I’m a ranged guy.” He frowns. “Her moods fluctuate.” He leans back in his chair and grabs up his glass. “Look, we’ll take care of her. When she needs comfort, we’ll send you in, and when she needs a good time…” Garrus trailed off.

            “Me again I suppose?” Thane spoke in his soft deadpan.

            “Was that a joke?” Garrus laughed. “Spritis alive I didn’t think it were possible.”

            Thane let slip the smallest hint of a smile. “As my son would say I have my moments.”

            “Indeed my friend you do.” Garrus downed his drink, he could agree to that.

            He takes his coffee and lifts it to his mouth. “Dinner dates would be mine. There are more places she and I can eat, and less that can accommodate your dextro diet.” Thane remarks.

            “I get to take her to all the new action Vids.” Garrus smirked. “and the gun range.”

            Thane shakes his head again. “You know my friend this is all speculation.”

            “Only if we never ask.” Garrus’ eyes grew light. “Only if we never ask.”

 

 

*************************************************************

 

            Garrus entered the life support room. Thane stood from his seat. “It didn’t go well.” He growled as the Drell approached.

            “No we all got out okay.” Garrus set his gun down on the table and winced.

            “You took a hit.” Thane spoke softly. “Your crest has been grazed.”

            “Shepherd got hit in the right shoulder.” Garrus said softly.

            “Where is she now?” Thane asked seriously. “Will she be okay?”

            “Medical, her hearts on the left though, so she’ll be fine. It was a clean shot right through.” Garrus said softly and winced as Thane ran a finger near his crest. “Careful…”

            “I will get you some Medi-gel, I do not wish this to become infected.” Thane turned to his medical kit, and clicked opens the latches of the kit to get inside it.

            “Did you talk to her?” Garrus asked.

            “About what we discussed?” Thane asked checking the kit and pulling out the gel and a bandage. “About sharing her?”

            “Yeah I mean Shepherd could use that I think.” Garrus groaned. “A little care from all angles. We should talk about that place on Palavan too, I really think you’d like it Thane.”

            Thane frowned. “I did not speak to her of that, I believe that we are wrong to ask someone to try something that is socially taboo in their own culture.”

            “Oh come on, there are humans that do this kinda stuff.” Garrus said but clamped his mandible shut as Thane returned and began to clean the wound on his head.

            “Yes but the humans who fantasize about such encounters are male.” Thane thinned his eyes. “I am sorry this will hurt.” Garrus dug in hands into his leg armor and nodded.

            Thane applied the medi-gel across the gash and then rubbed it over the cut, from his forehead back to his crest. “Forgive me if I am touching sensitive areas.”

            “Nothing to forgive.” Garrus grit out. “Just get it done.”

            Thane nodded and grabbed up the small bandage and began to dress the wound. “I will address her about the matter.”

            “Sure you don’t want me to?” Garrus asked. “I mean…”

            “Garrus Vakarian I respect you on the battlefield. You always have had my back, and hers; but in situations like these that require sensitivity and tact, you are lacking.” Thane finished the bandage. “Don’t touch it and it should heal quickly.”

            “Thanks.” Garrus said softly and grabbed Thane’s wrist.

            The drell for his measure stopped, and pat the turian’s hand. “You are welcome.”

 

************************************************************************

 

            She had closed her eyes. Sitting at her desk leaning over the requisition paperwork she frowned. Trainer always had the paperwork ready to sign but she just had to know what was going on, she just had to read every scrap of paper.

            The door chimed drawing her attention. “Enter.” She said softly and sighed stacking up the datapads filled with requisition orders.

            Thane entered the room, arms politely tucked behind his back. Stoic and calm as ever he moved to stand beside her chair. “Am I interrupting anything? If so I can return at a more suitable time.”

            She smiled at his politeness. “Thane.” She rolled her chair around and stood. “I wasn’t expecting you. Look I know how hard this has been, and it hasn’t been fair that I’ve been leading you and Garrus around like little pups. It’s just…”

            “You require different things from each of us.” Thane surmised.

            Shepherd for her part blinked. “Yes. That’s an incredibly apt way to put it.”

            “It is what I have come to discuss with you.” He said calmly. “Please Siha come sit.” His smooth motion to take her hand and lead her down the stairs to sit at her small couch is one that is not hurried or rushed.

            “Did you kill Garrus?” She blinks.

            “No I assure you he is fine. Resting for now, he was grazed by weapons fire.” Thane informs her. “He and I had a proposition for you. I would like you to simply listen to me. There will be no decision tonight, but I will leave you with much to think on.” He frowned. “I know you’ve much to do. Paperwork is piling up I hear.”

            “Yeah.” She nods. “Go on…”

            “Turians and Drell are alike in many ways, one of them is this….”

 

            *********************************************************************

 

            She lay in bed, looking up at the stars through the glass viewport above her. The dark lay around her in the room. The light of the ship, illuminated particles of space dust as they moved through it. It looked like sand being spilled from a glass; it was beautiful, and strange.

            She could not get the sound of his voice out of her mind. _“The decision is yours, and we await your final judgment.”_   She could hear his words in her mind clear as day remembering how his dark eyes looked when he had brought this to her. They both wanted to be there for her. She didn’t know how that could work. She was unsure of what it would entail.

            She tried to base herself down to a simple question. “Who do I want?” and this she could not answer. If she needed a hand to hold, it was Thane. If she needed someone to scream at, it was Garrus. They each held fast to a part that was familiar to her, and also things she wanted.

            They had been spending more time together, and she could swear they were closer than before. Garrus and Thane had spent their off time together. When she would call Thane; Garrus would retreat to the main battery. When she summoned Garrus, Thane returned to life support.

            “EDI.” Shepherd spoke.

            “Yes Commander?” She spoke lighting up across the room.

            “Please lower the humidity in my room by 60%” She asked.

            “Of course. Will there be anything else?” She asked.

            “No EDI thank you.”

            “Logging you out.” The voice droned as the small vents kicked on. Turning to her side table she clicked a button. “Garrus to my quarters please.” She clicked another. “Thane I’d like to see you in my quarters.” She cut the communications off and stood grabbing a tie off the side of the bed she started to put her hair up in a ponytail.

 

******************************************************************************

 

            Garrus exited the elevator and blinked. “Called you too huh?”

            Thane was already outside her door. “Indeed, I believe that she is ready with her answer.”

            “At three in the morning?” Garrus groaned.

            The door opened as the green pinwheel blinked and faded, there sitting on the bed was Shepherd. “Come on in.”

            At the end of the bed she’d placed two chairs. “Sit down.” She said softly. “We’re gonna get this over with, I need to sleep. There’s too much to process right now so I want to take care of this.”

            The tone put dread in Garrus’ gizzard. Thane sat politely down. “Garrus sit.” Thane’s voice brought him out of his daze and he nodded sliding down into the chair. “Please Siha, continue.”

            “Okay so let me get this straight.” Shepherd sighed. “You both want to be with me.” She paused. “Intimately.” She bit her lip slightly trying to come up with words. “You would both share time with me.”

            “That is essentially our request yes.” Thane nodded. “We both can have adequate time for you whenever you need us, you simply must ask.”

            “And you both won’t kill one another?” She frowned. “Because I will not have that here, not on the Normandy, not on my ship.”

            “This is not a struggle for power Shepherd.” Garrus said calmly. “Our races are similar in that way.”

            “Uh-huh.” She frowned. “I mean how do we work this?”

            “That depends on you.” Garrus nodded. “You want to work out a schedule great. You want to do it all on the fly fine by us.”

            Thane interjected. “We wish for you to understand, that we do not wish to sway your decision in any way. This is entirely up to you.”

            “Come on give it a shot.” Thane put a hand on Garrus’ arm. “Ah yeah you know… no pressure.”

            Thane shook his head. “If you wish to keep your relationships with us each to their own that is acceptable. If you wish to involve us both we will be happy to oblige. If you wish only to have one of us, we will understand.”

            “Both of you.” She said softly as if trying to believe the statement.

            “Yeah like if you want to…” Thane squeezed Garrus’ arm. “Yeah…tact right.”

            “We will not force you.” Thane turned his head coughing, removing his hand from Garrus to cover his mouth.

            “Thane?” Garrus frowned.

            Shepherd reached out to his leg and frowned. “are you all right?”

            “I am fine Siha.” He nodded slowly. “It gets easier.” He admitted. “It is simply more airid in the life support bay. The humidity here is considerable, I believe you do like hot showers.”

            “I asked EDI to turn down the humidity for you.” She said softly.

            “For that I am thankful.” Thane smiled and recomposed himself.

            “Do you need something to drink?” Garrus frowned. “I know water doesn’t help, but you need fluid.”

            “I’m fine.” Shepherd watched as Thane touched Garrus’ hand and assured him. The Turian for his measure nodded his understanding and sat back.

            “If we need to finish this conversation later I understand.” Garrus responded.

            “No no we can continue.” Thane took a deep even breath. “We can continue.”

            Shepherd looked between them. She didn’t speak. Reaching out with her left hand she touched Thane’s right cheek and drew him to her. Her right hand touched Garrus’ left cheek and she drew him down to her too. It was a Turian action Pressing her head against Garrus’, and a Drell action in letting Thane grasp the hand that touched his face.

            Garrus closed his eyes and purred. He didn’t dare speak. Thane kept his eyes opened and watched them as he held her hand.

            Garrus’ hand took to the back of Thane’s head and drew him down to them. Pressing them together lightly. To which Thane closed his eyes, listening to her breath, and Garrus’ purring.

            “I think, we’ll do what we can.” Shepherd spoke softly. “We won’t rush, we won’t push, but if you two start fighting so help me…”

            “We understand Siha.” Thane smiled and touched her face.

            “Got it.” Garrus spoke as they broke away.

            “Okay.” She sighed. “So now I have two boyfriends.” She frowned. “I think I have more of a headache than I had before.”

            “Than you need rest.” Thane said standing. “Please get some sleep.”

            “Yeah we won’t keep you.” Garrus said calmly.

            “I’m gonna need a bigger bed.” She frowned. “Will you stay?”

            “Which one of us would you like to stay?” Thane asked softly there was no guilt or pressure in his voice, no answer was going to upset him in any fashion.

            “Both?” She asked.

 *********************************************

            It worked out. Thane slept in bed with her and Garrus slept in a chair beside the bed holding her hand. The night was Dreamless for the commander.

            She awoke with Thane holding her running his fingers through her hair. “Where’s Garrus?” she groaned and looked to the empty chair beside the bed.

            “Main Battery, something was setting off alarms, EDI summoned him.” Thane smiled.

            “Uh-huh.” She muttered against his chest. “Probably just Joker mis calibrating things to piss him off.”

            Thane smirked. “I should have thought of that myself.” He said stoicly.

            “Uh-Huh.” She muttered. “So what’s this about a trip to Palavan?”

            “Garrus would like us to visit his home world. He says it would be a respite from our journeys, an arid dry place for me to recover a bit.  Thane cleared his throat quietly. Shepherd squeezed him a little tighter.

            “If he thinks it will help you.” She offered softly.

            “I do not wish to pressure you. Garrus is eager but that does not mean he does not care.” He frowned. “We both care for your Siha.”

            “Do you care for each other?” She asked quietly.

            “In ways yes, in others no, and in you; always.” The answer was simple, as if there was no other solution in the world that fit as adequately.  Silence rang around them and she lay simply listening to him breathe, the hiss of his lungs.

            Garrus entered the room soon after and slumped into the chair. Shepherd’s hand reached out for him and he took it. His voice was gone but from his chest came a humming thrum. Thane was resting again and neither wished to disturb his needed rest.

      *****************************************************     

            Garrus opened his eyes as Thane kissed Shepherd’s cheek and left out the doorway. “Where’s he going?”

            “I need to shower, and it gets too humid in here for him.” She frowns. “You can stay if you like.”

            Garrus stretched. “Go shower…I’m gonna take ten minutes not to ache.” He slipped into the bed on his stomach and rolled his head down into Thane’s pillow and closed his eyes again.

            She smiled and shook her head stripping her clothes off before discarding them into a small bin beside her desk and stepping into her lavatory.

           

 

 *******************************************************

            Garrus smirked and followed Thane closely. “Seven to six.”

            “we are not seriously competing over Geth.” Thane spoke evenly as he reloaded his pistol. “She’d be angry with us.”

            “Let her.” Garrus reloaded his rifle and turned to Thane. “Be careful.”

            “You as well.” Thane said softly.

            Garrus came forward pressing his head quickly to Thane’s before stepping off on the left flank. Thane shifted down into a crouch and looked up around himself. He was going to have to find a spot that was safe.

            Thane rolled out of cover to the nearest closest cover. “ANOTHER!” Garrus yelled.

            “Must he yell?” Shepherd asked over the comm.

            “He must.” Thane smiled and exited cover to take down a Geth close to Shepherd’s positon. “He is eager, it helps.” Thane admitted as he turned around putting three rounds into a geth Prime’s helm. “Keep pushing forward.” He said on their open channel they were using.

            Shepherd came from behind him moving ahead. “I’ve got point.” She said moving closer. “You’d think we’d have an easier job at this.”

            “Nope Shepherd the Geth have to put every vital part in the center of a ship, you know that! Garrus laughed. “ Thane two Geth port side.”

            Thane turned and dispatched them quickly. “Next.”

            “Shepherd, we’ve got two husks beyond the wall, they don’t see you.” Garrus said calmly. “I can take out one, but the other may head your way. I need to move to better vantage point.”

            “Take the shot Vakarian.”

            Garrus nodded and leaned down looking into his scope. “Yes Ma’am.” The husk fell and Thane came to the forward taking down the second. “That’s what now Thane?”

            “I sit at eleven and I believe you are at 8.” Thane checked his heat sync and turned to Shepherd. “Console.” He nodded ahead.

            “On it.” She moved to it. “EDI I think I’m in.” She said softly. “Can you access this panel from my Omni-tool?”

            “Affirmative, one moment accessing internal schematics.” EDI droned.

            Thane stood at her back. “Quickly Siha.” He said calmly.

            “Yeah we got husks incoming.” The shots began to fire. “Lots of them.”

            “Almost got it.” She responded.

            Thane opened fire and reached behind himself to her belt and pulled a second weapon from her own pack and began to fire in multiple directions. “Many husks and two geth Primes.”

            “Done.” Shepherd said turning around and pulling out her rifle. “Lets get this damned thing and get the hell out of here.” 

 

 **********************************

            Thane entered the apartment slowly. The door sealing behind himself as he entered to the kitchen and set the four bags he carried down. “Siha?” He questioned and reached to his side arm and pulled it up and set it down on the counter.

            “She’ll be right back.” Garrus smirked coming out of back of the apartment. “What did ya get?” He asked and leaned into the bags. “Oh that smells great.”

            “That’s not yours.” Thane smirked. “That would kill you.”

            “Always something.” Garrus nodded.

            “Indeed.” Thane reached over and handed him a bag. “Dextro… the female Turian said it was new, something that will polish your gizzard for you.” He said calmly.

            Garrus smiled, “Smells ok.” He nodded. “Oh and it’s got crunchy bits, I love crunchy bits.” He looked pleased though Thane had to admit it looked horrible to him.  “That’s what does the polishing.” He nods in a self satisfying way.

            “You boys didn’t start without me did you?” Shepherd entered from the main doorway a bag in hand.

            “No you’re just in time.” Thane smiled. “Join us.”

            “You didn’t get me fish did you?” She looked blankly setting her shopping bag down on the table, forgotten.

            “No Siha I know how you feel after the whole fish tank incident.” Thane’s stoic expression making her smile brightly.

            “Hey! You said we’d talk about that later.” Garrus piped up grabbing a utensil from the drawer.

            Shepherd for her part smirked. “And we will…. later.” She laughed and came around grabbing a fork and plate from the cupboard. Turning she gave Garrus a chaste kiss on the side of his mandible and it made him purr.

            Thane pushed a bag at Garrus across the island of the kitchen. “What’s that?” Garrus asked as he took a bite of his food.

            “The one thing we actually can all share. “ Thane smiled.

            “Alcohol.” Garrus’s mandible twisted into a pleased expression as he poked his head almost all the way into the bag.

            Shepherd came around and gave Thane a similarly chaste kiss on the lips and moved to the back to sit at the table.  “Come Garrus, let us join her.”

            “Yeah yeah…right.” Garrus said carrying his food in one hand and the bag holding the two bottles of wine in the other.

            Thane for his part grabbed some glasses from the cabinet and collected them in one hand by their rims and brought them to the table with his own food. They sat, as they always did at mess; Garrus to her right, and Thane to her left.


	2. Vacations 1: Garrus on Palavan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are going to take vacations away from their partners. Garrus takes a trip to Palavan to see his father and sister and ends up trying to thwart his father's plans of an arranged marriage. Meanwhile back on the Citadel; Thane and Shepherd gets some quality one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I was to be a bride, but whose? Councilor Branwick had assured me that the Council of Citizens would let me know the moment they decided.”   
> ― Lea Carter, Silver Majesty

            Thane smiled down into her sea green eyes. “Siha.” He breathed softly. His breaths bubbled softly in that gravely way that made her smile.

            “Thane.” She took in a breath. “You don’t do that like you’re dying.” She said softly a hand running over his chest gently as she tied to ease her fired up nerves. 

            He smirked with the shake of a head and captured her lips again. “Do I need to prove to you again what this dying man can do?”

            She smirked. “Over and over.” She laughed.

            “I’m glad we have this time to ourselves.” He said rolling off her to lay beside. “It was a pleasant idea for each of us to take time off.”

            “Garrus is probably fit to be tied with his family.” Shepherd’s head lolled to the side to face the Drell beside her.

            Thane nodded. “It’s only for a few days.” He insisted. “He will be fine, then he and I will have a few days without you. Finally, I will leave him with you while I travel with Kolyat.”

            “What do you two expect to get up to while I’m gone?” She laughed and rolled to her stomach to face him.

            Thane smirked as she came closer and kissed his lips. “I’m sure Garrus and I will think of something.” Thane smiled and pet through her hair. “We always do.”

            “I am worried about that.”

            “We do care for each other.” Thane smiled. “It’s not just you that holds us together.”

            “It’s not?” Shepherd feigned a gasp. “Say it isn’t so!” She laughed.

            With a chuckle Thane watched as she crawled back into his arms. Kissing her way up his neck. He laughed a bit skirting back slightly. “Siha.” He chided and kissed her brow. “Garrus and I love one another.” He corrected. “We do.”

            “I know, I’ve seen how he is with you.” She smiles laying her head to his chest. “Like you’re about to break at any moment.”

            “When I leave, he will take care of you.” Thane spoke in soft, hushed, reverent tones. “He will ensure you’re safe when I can no longer walk in this world.”

            “When you return to the sea?” She asks pained.

            “Yes Siha, when I return to the sea.” He smiles at her. “Where I will wait for you both to join me.”

            She lets her fingers dance over his scaled skin. Touching the small soft plates and watching them change color in the low light of the apartment. “I love your skin.”

            Thane smiled and coughed into his hand a few times. He shifted to sit up better but soon recovered and smiled at her. 

            “You okay?” She asked.

            “Yes Siha, now go get dressed, we’re going to dinner.”

            Shepherd sat up drawing the sheet over her chest. “Dinner?”

            “Yes and it’s one of those places I can only take you when Garrus is gone, as they don’t serve his food.” He motioned her to move. “Come, let’s get cleaned up and go out.” He smiled softly.

            “Okay.” She said and reached up pushing her long fingers through her own hair. His face drew closer and their foreheads touched. “That’s Garrus’ move.”

            “It’s a good show of affection and I am fond of it.” Thane smiled. “Come, let us go.”

 

 

****************************************************************************

 

            “You smell of Humans.” His sister frowned and then sniffed. “And is that Drell?” She made a face at him. “Really Garrus you should have bathed.”

            “I did.” He bit out.

            “He works with a human commander on a Council ship. A council ship has many species aboard it.” Their father spoke coming to sit offering a glass to his son."The council relays on your brother, he has found himself a good position. Even if his commander is Human she has proven herself to the council and to Palavan."

            “Indeed. Commander Shepherd is a human. First human Spector.”  Garrus nodded to his sister and took the glass from his father. “A damn good shot and one of my greatest friends.”

            “A Drell though? They aren’t a council species.” His sister said, though it wasn’t unkindly.

            “No but Thane has a very special skill set that has been useful to us.” Garrus leaned back taking a drink of his wine. “He’s always had my back.” It wasn’t untruthful.

            “Daddy tell him.” His sister said putting her elbows on the table and her mandible into her hands. “I cannot wait to see his face.”

            Garrus gave her a long sideways look. “Father?” He questioned turning to the elder.

            “You have an appointment tomorrow.” Said the older Vakarian. “With Prisca Spes.”

            Garrus near dropped his wine on the table. “Father… you cannot be serious.”

            “You need to choose a mate. I have let these wild flings go on long enough.” His father waved a dismissing hand. “I don’t want to hear another word.” He frowned over at Garrus and sighed. “Garrus you need to settle down on Palavan, just go meet with her, you do not have to choose now.”

            Garrus looked at his sister who looked pleased as punch at his expression. “What about you?”

            “She has a wonderful suitor lined up.” Their father explained.

            “Oh?” Garrus questioned. “Who would that be?”

            “General Corinthus.” His father said proudly. “Took some arranging and discussions within the hierarchy but It was permitted.”

            “Good luck with that.” Garrus said calmly. “Prisca Spes.” Garrus shook his head. “Ambassador Spes daughter?”

            “One and the same my boy! Think of it Garrus we’ll be in political circles as well as militaristic ones!” He beamed. “You both make me so proud.”

            “Here’s to proud.” Garrus droned and lifted his drink in a mock toast, and then put it to his lips to down the glass before he could say more.

 

 

************************************************************************************ 

            Garrus watched her walk slowly. She walked beside him in the Palavan capitol courtyard. Her brother 10 steps or so behind to save her propriety from shame should Garrus be as he said; a scoundrel.

            “It’s lovely.” Prisca said though she didn’t sound amused. “The garden.” She clarified trying to find something to talk about.

            “That it is.” Garrus said stepping again looking at the pink flowers, thinking of Shepherd. “Prisca.” Her brother cleared his throat and Garrus knew what he had done. “Miss Spes.” He corrected. “I’m not really interested in getting married yet.” He lied cooly and softly. “I have a service to the council, I’m barely on Palavan as it is.”

            She nodded and motioned her hand a bit. “Does it hurt?” She forced conversation.

            “Does what hurt Miss Spes?” Garrus asked as he took in a green plant that reminded him of a similarly colored drell.

            “Your face.” She frowned.

            He sighed and stiffened. “I sustained my injuries on Omega, but no they do not hurt and they are healing.” Garrus smirked. “I’ve been told women like scars.”

            “Father tells me that I should marry you.” She frowned and gathered up her robe in her hands.

            “You do not sound as though you wish to.” Garrus walked up to a fountain and looked at the plaque. She came to his side and looked as well. Reading the names of the fallen soldiers who the fountain was dedicated to.

            “No.” She shook her head. “It’s nothing against you but I …”

            “Who is it?” Garrus smiled softly as he feigned pointing to a name to which she nodded. She extended her hand near his.

            “Prisca.” Her brother warned. “Stop it, no touching.”

            She grew silent and looked at the plaque sadly drawing back her hand. Her mandible sealed uncomfortably. Garrus nodded and turned to her brother. “Kaius is it? Kaius Spes.”

            Her brother gave a nod. “Indeed.”

            “Fourth Batallian?”

            “Fifth sir.” He said calmly. Garrus out ranked him. 

            Garrus walked backward and held out his hand. “Pleasure.” The younger male shook the hand and seemed confused. “I would like to take her to the courtyard and buy her some chocolate, a wine, and sit and talk with her. Will that be permitted?” Garrus was performing by the book, not only because Kaius was here, but he knew his father had eyes somewhere.

            “Yes, as long as you are not touching.” Kaius stated. “I have strict instructions from our father.”

            “Very well.” He turned and motioned Prisca along. “Come my dear let me get you a treat on this humid day and we will discuss the fallen soldiers, and my disfigurement.”

            She nodded and walked past him glaring daggers at her brother as she passed. Garrus and Prisca entered the café to many murmurs amongst the people of their court and were escorted to a table. Kaius for his part sat at the bar a short distance away.

            “For show.” Garrus whispered as he pulled her chair out and allowed her to sit before taking his own seat. “We will keep up the appearances.”

            She smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” She took in a ragged breath as the waiter approached.

            “Turian chocolate and the nicest wine in the house.” Garrus said softly. “Something red.”

            “Is it a special occasion?” The waiter asked.

            “No just two friends getting to know one another.” He said. “Isn’t that right Prisca?”

            “Yes.” She said calmly and forced a smile.

            As the waiter retreated Garrus gave her a knowing nod. “What’s his name?”

            She opened her grey eyes looking up at him. “His name?” She smiled at the thought of it. “He’s Livinus Pius.” She smiled and looked up as their wine was delivered.

            “I think I know him.” Garrus nodded. “I also see the issue.” He smiled at the waiter who poured both their drinks and left the bottle on the table and then brought their plate of confections.

            “Yes.” She frowned. Livinus Pius was a Secondary Lieutenant in the military. As far as Hierarchy was concerned he wasn’t an option for her to marry. “What’s her name?”

            Garrus shrugged. “My end of it is complicated.” He murmured.

            Prisca waited as Garrus extended the plate to her and she grabbed a chocolate and held it in her hand a moment. “That bad?” She asked.

            “Indeed, two, and neither are Turian.” He smiled. “It’s fine.” He said calmly. “I leave in a few days and this should all be over.” He shrugged. “I can’t hel you with Livinus, but I can at least get myself out of your father’s sites, and my own father’s sites for that matter.” He smiled.

            Prisca laughed. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Don’t be.” Garrus shook his head taking a chocolate. “I will admit this was not something I expected my father to be doing.” He laughed.

            “Playing match maker?” Prisca asked.

            “Exactly.” Garrus laughed.

            “What of the others in your life?” She asked softly.

            “They’re probably enjoying their time alone without me.”

            “Together?” She asked her head tipped.   
            Garrus gave a slow nod as someone walked past. “Yup.” He smirked. “They don’t eat Dextro so they’re probably doing all sorts of fun things.” Garrus smiled.

            “You look saddened by that.” Prisca frowned slightly.

            “One of them is dying.” He said calmly. “They don’t have long.” He frowns. “I’m glad they are getting time to spend together.” It broke in his mandible and his normal baritone purr melted away.

            “I’m sorry.” She said calmly. “Is it a wound?”

            “Terminal disease, they are,” He sighed. “Loosing the ability to process oxygen. Eventually they will suffocate to death.” He frowned now looking down to keep his composure.

            “Please give them my best.”

            “I shall.” Garrus smiled. “Thank you for understanding.”

            She smirked at him and picked up another candy. “Well I’m just here for the chocolate.” She laughed. “We’re both just putting on faces Garrus for those set to watch us.” She nodded.

            “Keeping up appearances is easy if all we do is drink wine and eat chocolate.” He smiled over to her brother and waved.

            “That too.” She said and looked across the café. Garrus could see Livinus at a booth watching them.

            “I’ll explain myself to him.” Garrus said softly. “Let him know the truth of this.” He grabbed up his glass of wine and took a drink. “I’d hate for him to have the wrong impression.” Garrus’ eyes flicked to her a moment then back to Livinus. “I don’t want him to be too upset with me.”

            “Please be careful, he does want to challenge you to a duel.” Prisca frowned in Garrus’ direction. “He was so mad when he found out.”

            “It won’t come to that Miss Spes.” Garrus assured. “It won’t come to that at all.” He grabbed up a piece of Turian fruit off the confection plate and took a bite. “I promise.”

            She smiled and turned to Garrus to start another branch of conversation.

 

*********************************************************** 

 

            She smiled. “He’s going to be home tomorrow.” She was excited about the prospect. "I hope he had a good vacation." 

            “When will the refit be complete?” Thane asked.  “ Will we be leaving soon after?”

            She shook her head as she took a bite of her carrots. “No we’ll have at least 24 to 48 hours of refit testing to make sure the new equipment is operational.”

            “You have a council meeting tomorrow afternoon.” Thane remembered and took a drink of his Beer. “I will make sure to pick up Garrus at the spaceport.”

            “Thanks I appreciate that. I’m not sure how late I’ll be but I’ll try to be back to the apartment at a reasonable hour.” She shrugged. "The council kinda sets their own hours with inquiries like this."

            “If it gets too late please let me know I will be happy to meet you at the council chambers and ride back with you.” Thane offered quietly.

            She froze setting down her fork. “You think I cannot ride a skycab back to the apartment?”

            “Perhaps I just wish to spend time with you.” Thane hedged as he took another drink.

            “Uh-huh.” She blinked. “And Garrus? he won't just let you leave him at the apartment to come fetch me and you know it.” She shook her head. "He'll want to bring at least two guns." 

            “I see your point.” Thane held up his hands. “Though to be honest I would be armed as well.” Thane took a bite of his salad. “I will be seeing Kolyat in the afternoon before I go to meet Garrus.” He said softly between bites. 

            “That’s good to hear, how’s he doing?” She smiled softly at him.

            “Well though he is asking questions about our relationship and it’s hard to find straight answers.” Thane sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I am going to try to be as honest as I can with him." 

            “I thought Drell were okay with our little arrangement.” She said motioning her fork between them.

            “Yes though I have a personal fear Kolyat may not understand.” He clarified. "He's not spent a lot of time amongst our people." 

            She nodded and set her fork down. Picking up her napkin she wiped her mouth. “I see.” She frowned. “I absolutely understand if you two need time to talk.”

            “When I leave, I want him to be able to have you and Garrus both should he need you.” Thane looked to the left out a window at the skyline. "I need to know there will be those in this world who can look after him long after I am gone."

            “And we’ll always be available to him. He simply has to ask.” Shepherd reached across the table giving his fingers a tight squeeze. “Calm yourself. Everything is going to be just fine.” She admitted quietly to him. “We’re going to be just fine.”

            Thane smiled and leaned down kissing her hand. “I miss Garrus.” It was a quiet admission. "I can barely sleep without his purring." 

            She smiled and him with a knowing nod. “Yeah, me too.” She laughed. “It’s not so busy around us without our EGO. The purring I agree with, I woke up last night and didn't hear it and I felt... lonely.”

            This caused Thane to laugh brightly. “I won’t tell him you called him our EGO.”

            Shepherd giggled and nodded. “Perhaps not the best thing to say to him; no.”

            “I’m also going to leave this dress you’ve chosen out of his sites.” He smiled. “He doesn’t need to know about it.”

            “Am I keeping this as Thane’s little black dress?” She found her legs crossing at the ankle as she leaned forward.

            “Yes.” Thane said hungrily. Turning he raised his hand to the server for the check. “Let us retire and see how good that dress looks.”

            “It looks fine.” She said looking down at herself.

            “Well how it looks on a floor.” Thane gave a wink and it startled her.

            “Did you get that from Garrus?” She nearly gasped as she let out a laugh. “I’ve never heard you be so; adventurous with your language.”

            Thane held out his Credit Chit to the waiter to pay for their food. “Perhaps he is rubbing off a bit.”

            Shepherd laughed. “Only in the good ways.” She smiled and was eager to get back to the apartment. "Only in the good ways." 


	3. Organise the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus returns from Palavan and gets some quality time with Thane, Shepherd Struggles with council meetings. 
> 
> This was a 3 hour kind of write ...I'm rather pleased with Thane though I need to work on Garrus a bit, he 's too ..human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alone we can do so little, together we can do so much." --Helen Keller

Thane stood at the sky-car landing pad just outside the apartment. He shifted a bit watching everyone around him. He wouldn’t lie and say standing out in the open like this was comfortable, no. In fact he was wishing what he was waiting for would arrive so he would not have to stand out here so much more.

            His small communicator blipped in his ear. Lifting his cuff he pressed the button on his omni tool. “Thane.” He said calmly.

            “Is he back yet?” She sounded tired. Diplomacy always was draining on her.

            “Not as of yet, no.” Thane responded quietly. “Though I expect him at any time, he sent me a message that he would take a sky-cab to the apartment. I am awaiting him outside.”

            “Well just send me a ping when he arrives.” She sounded so uncomfortable to him. “I’ve…” she trailed off. “I have to get back.”

            “Do your best.” Thane encouraged. “Take your time and we’ll see you tonight.”

            She sighed heavily and it weighed on him. “Don’t wait up.” She said quietly.

            “Good luck Siha. We love you.”

            “Love you guys too.” She said with a nod and the line died. He lowered his omni tool and pushed off the rail as a sky-cab landed and the Turian in question stepped out.

            Garrus looked around before spotting thane. Thane came forward beyond the rail and took his arm. “Thane, it’s good to see you.” There was mirth in his eyes. “You wouldn’t believe the trip I just had.” He chuckled.

            “It is good to see you too. Do you have anything I should carry?”

            Garrus turned back and handed him a small shoulder bag. Thane placed it over his arm. “I come with gifts.” Looking around he blinked. “Shepherd with the council?”

            “I’m afraid so, and it does not look like they will be done any time soon.” He said stoically.

            “Well how’s about this; you and I will run these up to the apartment and we go get something to eat?” He shook his head. “I’m starving.”

            “Very well.” Thane nodded as he moved down to pick up another bag for Garrus who was busy pulling his side arm from his first bag.

            “Sir I’m sorry you cannot be armed on the citadel.” A C-sec officer approached.

            Thane held up his omni tool in record time in front of the officer. “Officer?”

            “Officer Maldrin.” The Salarian stammered.

            “Officer Maldrin my associate and I are with Commander Shepherd’s crew, we have right to carry, and conceal and carry permits for the citadel. If you would like I would be happy to contact Commander Baily-“

            The Salarian shook his head. “No sirs! I’m so sorry, carry on.”

            Garrus smirked. “Getting good at that you know.” He said to thane as they started to exit the ramp.

            “Good at what Garrus?” Thane asked.

            “Talking to people.” Garrus smirked falling into step at Thane’s right. “You aren’t as quiet as you use to be.”

            The apartment complex doors slid open before them, and they entered headed for the elevator. “I have many reasons to be-“ he gathered himself searching for the right word. “Verbose.”

            Garrus chuckled at that shaking his head.

            “How was your trip?” Thane redirected the conversation at Garrus.

            “I got sold into marriage.” Garrus said blandly.

            Thane froze just before the elevator. “Elaborate.” He said almost jealously.

            “I um, well no I didn’t get married.” He noted the Drell’s shoulders lowering. He leaned forward and pressed the button for the lift. “My father though arranged a courtship.” He shook his head. “She doesn’t want me, I don’t want her. I could not get off of Palavan fast enough.”

            Thane seemed relieved by this news. “I am sorry.”

            “We lost a lot of our people when the reapers hit.” He explained. “The meritocracy is looking to stabilize the hierarchy.”

            Thane nodded. “And you’re high enough in rank to set an example for those below you.”

            “Indeed.” Garrus stepped into the elevator as it stopped for them. “I just couldn’t do that.” He shook his head. “I had to make a show of it for a time.”

            “A show?” Thane blinked following him inside and pressing the button for their apartment floor.

            “We took a walk in the war gardens, a memorial, and then had lunch.” He shrugged. “I won’t be going back not anytime soon.”

            Thane nodded evenly. “I am sorry that your father did this to you.”

            “Just don’t do something like that to Kolyat.” Garrus’ concern for his own son was a balm.

            Thane put a hand on the Turian’s arm, drawing Garrus’ attention. “Never.” Thane promised, and Garrus smiled down at him.  They drew closer; Garrus gave Thane a chaste kiss before the doors opened and they moved into the hallway to the apartment.

            The apartment was super clean. Garrus shook his head and looked at Thane. When the Drell had nothing to do; he cleaned. “Did you touch my workbench too?” Garrus asked almost scared.

            “No I leave Shepherd, and your workspaces alone.” He smiled softly. The lower bedroom in the apartment had been cleaned out and three desks had been installed. A workstation for each of them. Shepherd on the center wall, Garrus and thane on the outer ones, they sat back to back.

            Garrus moved past the kitchen to the workroom, he had also claimed the closet inside. “I’ll unpack later, just set everything down, except that little bag put that on Shepherd’s desk.”

            Thane did as instructed and then turned to find Garrus at his back. “It is not often you sneak up on me.” Thane observed hands bracing against Shepherd’s desk.

            “Guess not.” Garrus’ hand found the Drells neck and he kissed him senselessly. “Your room or hers?” he asked softly. The master would always be her room, and the second upstairs bedroom they had kept for thane when he needed breathing treatments. or to be away from the humidity of the master bathroom shower.

            “Hers.” Thane said quietly his forhead pressed to the Turian’s for the moment of a breath. Garrus released him and turned moving to the door.

            Pausing the turnian looked back in question and extended his hand. “Come on.” He smiled. “We have a moment to ourselves.”

            Thane nodded and came forward his hand moving up the turnian’s arm neglecting the offered hand to touch the turian’s mandible softly. “She is leaving in two days Garrus. We will have an entire week together or have you forgotten?” The drell’s scaled fingers massaged at the back of his mandible and Garrus twitched in anticipation.

            “I had not forgotten.”

            “Then slow down.” Thane advised. “We have plenty of time.” He murmured and closed the gap for another kiss, backing Garrus up into the wall with enough force to make the Turian growl. Even shorter the drell could elicit moans even the great commander could not. 

           

* * *

 

            She entered the apartment with a groan. Turning she pushed the door shut and just leaned against it a moment, happy to lock out the world. She shifted over to the piano bench, the couch being to far, to remove her boots. She groaned aloud and rubbed her feet.

            She looked at her omni tool, they would both have long since been in bed. She sighed and stood grabbing up her boots she moved to the stairs. Pressing up to the first landing she moved to the second flight quietly. She didn’t want to disturb them. Looking into the first bedroom she didn’t see Thane, and so she moved down the hallway to the Master.

            There in her bed were the two objects of her affections. Garrus was coiled on his side; facing Thane. Garrus was asleep, she could hear his soft growling, what she had equated to snoring.

            Thane’s eyes opened and he shifted. She held up a hand and he rested back. She moved into the master closet and pulled the door switching on the low light she set her boots down, and began to peel off her uniform. She didn’t bother grabbing anything to wear, the two males were already in her bed naked. Not that anything would happen this late.

            She lowered the light and opened the door moving to the bed Thane pulled back out of Garrus’ reach and motioned for her to crawl between. She did laying wit her head on Thane’s shoulder. Thane’s arm wrapped around her back holding her tightly.

            Garrus let out a little growl as he shifted forward his arm coming around her middle and spooned her from the back.  Thane could only smile at the sleepy pair beside him.

            “Sleep Siha.” Thane murmured the quiet endearment.

            She gave Thane a soft kiss and nodded closing her eyes. Any discussion of what her meeting held would wait. Once Thane was certain they were both asleep, he allowed his eyes to seal shut and darkness to take him as well.

 

 

* * *

 

            Garrus stretched and opened his eyes the bed was empty. “Stupid morning people.” He muttered and rolled over grabbing the pillow that Thane had been sleeping on and drew in their scents.

            “He rolled over.” She said pointing her fork up at the ceiling.

            Thane nodded. “That’s a warning sign, he shall get up now I would think. It is hard for him to return to sleep after this time of day.” The drell reached over and pushed his fork into a piece of melon on her plate.

            “Hey.” She protested. “Stop it.” She feigned poking him with the prongs of her own fork with a smirk. “Get your own.”

            With a smile Thane waved the little fork at her. “I did Siha.” He insisted and bit the piece of melon off the fork.

            “I have to leave in like an hour. I need to shower, press my uniform.” She groaned setting the plate down on the nearby table; trading it for her coffee. “These negotiations are taking forever.” She muttered.

            “I am sorry this is lingering Siha, I hope that today they can find unity where none existed before.” Thane’s optimism was welcome.

            They both looked up as Garrus entered into the room. “You.” He pointed at Shepherd. “Shower.” He looked at Thane and smirked.  “You… don’t need to be near the humidity.”

            Thane gave a low nod as he grabbed up her coffee cup out of her hand. He turned then grabbing up her breakfast plate. “Go Shower, Garrus is right you need to get ready to go.” He smiled. “I will take care of these dishes, ensure your uniform is pressed, and I shall be waiting for you in the bedroom when you both are done.”

            Shepherd shook her head with a smile her hands reached out. Her left hand touched Thane’s cheek, and her left hand took Garrus’ hand. “I don’t know what I would do without you both.” She admitted.

            “You would be late.” Thane said in a matter of fact tone. “Garrus take her the shower, she is running out of time.”

            Garrus’ mandible twitched with excitement. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He grinned. In a sweeping motion the Turian had extracted her from her chair and tossed her over his shoulder headed for the bedroom.

            “Garrus Vakarian PUT ME DOWN!” She started to kick and shift over his shoulder. “I don’t want to have to hurt you!”

            Thane chuckled as he moved toward the kitchen. He set the dishes down on the counter and opened the dishwashing unit and began to set the items inside. Turning back to grab a rag he saw a small black box with a blue bow. A brow perked in question and he walked toward it.

            Along the ribbon was his name: Thane. Scrawled in a beautiful script. The drell looked perplexed at the item and pulled at the edges of the trimmed ribbon slowly. The bow collapsed upon itself and he pulled the ribbon free and opened the box.

            Inside was a small polished stone with an engraving in Turian. “I didn’t know what to get you.” Garrus said as he came off the last step of the stairs. “I hope…” it lingered. “I hope that’s okay.”

            “What does it say?” Thane asked quietly his eyes transfixed on the gift.

            “It’s your name Krios, in Turian.” Garrus chuckled gently looking down.

            “I thought you would be in the Shower with Shepherd.” He said honestly looking up. “Thank you for this.” He reached in and touched the stone with his finger tips.

            “Ah well she’s stressed out I helped get her in… set off one of those flower bomb things she likes and thought I’d come help you.”

            Thane nodded and set the gift down and returned to loading the dishwashing machine.  “Thane…” Garrus came over leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the machine. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Garrus seemed stricken suddenly.

            Thane stopped and stood up facing the Turian. “Garrus you did not hurt me. I enjoyed our time together.”

            “I don’t want to hurt you, or make your condition worse.” Garrus said calmly. “I was very-“ he looked down averting his eyes. “Selfish.” He managed finally.

            Thane nodded as if he’d made up his mind. Turning around the machine he came to the turian’s side. “Garrus Vakarian.”

            Garrus looked up at him now. “Yeah?” Thane’s hands moved over his as he opened his arms up.

            Thane smiled up at him. “The gift is appreciated, and I will surely treasure it. I hope you got Shepherd something of equal beauty.” He smiled now. “About last night. You did not harm me. If you were to have harmed me I would have told you straight away.” He said calmly and leaned up into the Turian giving a chaste kiss. He could feel Garrus’ mandible as it fluttered around his face.

            “Thank you.” Garrus’ forehead pressed into the Drells. “Last night was wonderful.” I wasn’t sure how we’d manage but we did somehow.”

            “Indeed.” Thane broke away. “I love you.” He nodded softly.

            “You too.” Garrus responded.

            “I need to finish here and get her uniform pressed.” Thane broke away slowly leaning down to finish putting the dishes in the washer. “I have a doctors appointment at the hospital this afternoon.”

            Garrus smiled at him. “Do you want me to go with you?”

            Thane paused and considered before giving a stoic nod. “You may indeed, and perhaps afterward we can get something for Shepherd. She’ll be leaving perhaps we can get her those candies she likes for the trip.”

            “That’s a good idea.” Garrus nodded. “And a plush turian.” He nodded.

            “A plush Turian?” Thane rose up closing the door to the device and pressing the button to activate it.

            “It purrs when you hug it.” He watched as Garrus made a squeezing motion with his hands.

            Thane actually chuckled and shook his head. “Go get her to get out of the shower before she’s late.” Thane insisted. “And make sure her boots aren’t scuffed.” He shook his head.

 

* * *

 

            Shepherd pressed her hand to the foggy glass and rubbed her hand across it to smear away the moisture. Looking at herself through the bleary break in the fog she frowned.  She didn’t want to go back to that room, and listen to those leaders argue.

            Victus was being agreeable at least and the Turians were willing to talk to the Krogen. The Salarians, those who were left were not willing to negotiate at all. The Asari representative was doing her best to keep order but it wasn’t going well.

            Shaking her head she looked back, the glass had fogged over. How was she going to go on vacation. How was she going to leave them. “Shep?” Garrus appeared behind her. “I got your boots ready, Thane’s working on your uniform.”

            She turned hands grasping the counter as she looked up at him. She didn’ t speak, and she didn’t have to.

            Garrus crossed into the steamy room and pulled her towel wrapped form into his arms. “I’m right here.” He assured and he waited as she seemed to break in his arms. Her composure fell and she sobbed.  “Hey-“ He lifted her head. “Hey now, talk to me.”

            She sniffled and shook her head, hands fiercely trying to rub away the tears. “I’m sorry I don’t know what happened.” She took a breath. “I’m just- It’s just that-“

            Garrus gave a knowing nod. “You’re overwhelmed with all this.”

            “I’m a soldier Garrus not some politician.” She muttered. “I can’t keep doing this.” She frowned and backed up to swerve around him out of the bathroom. “I just can’t.”

            Thane was entering their room at the exact moment with her uniform. “What is it that you cannot do?” He asked stepping forward and laying the uniform out on the bed.

            Garrus came out of the bathroom and palmed the door control to lock out the humidity from Thane. “You can.” Garrus said honestly. “And you will.”

            “I know.” She nodded. “I just hate having to babysit.” She sat on the edge of the bed and Thane came to her side.

            “Siha, you have leave soon, you just have to make it through today.” He gave her knee an assuring squeeze.

            “Okay.” She stood and walked forward to the closet. She dropped her towel into the laundry bin and looked at the shelf in her dressing area. “Boys?” She asked. “What’s this?”

            Garrus appeared in the closet doorway and smiled. On her weapons bench was a flowerpot. “Brought you a gift.” He smiled. “Turian Orchid.” He smiled. “Reminded me of you.”

            “How so?” She asked.

            He held up his hand and the flower’s peddles spiked forward. “It bites.” He teased.

            “Oh stop it.” She laughed and pulled the towel off her body and smacked him with it. “Grab my uniform I have to get out of here.” She said calmly. “Thane you have an appointment today.” Garrus headed to the bed.

            “Yes.” He answered from the bed. He was still sitting. “Garrus will accompany me.” He lifted up the uniform as Garrus came forward to take it. Turning he moved to her.

            “Breathing treatment?” She popped her head out of the closet and grasped the uniform from Garrus and vanished inside a moment.

            “Yes though I hope it isn’t as draining as before.” Thane spoke calmly.

            “What happened before?” Garrus asked.

            “It is meant to help infuse me with oxygen, though the procedure makes my throat sore.” Thane said calmly. “A necessary evil.”

            “Sorry.” Garrus frowned a bit in the way he could. His mandible extended wide in what Thane had noted was a reflex, almost like a human yawn.  

            “Don’t be sorry.” Shepherd said for Thane. “You both have a good day.” She was still fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. “I gotta run.” She pressed up on her toes giving Garrus’ scar a kiss, and turned moving to Thane pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to the door and sliding her feet in her boots and zipping them up.  She paused now and turned looking between them. “I Love you both.” She said.

            Thane pressed up off the bed and came to her. “You’ll do fine Siha.” He said calmly. “Everything will be okay.”

            “Yeah.” She nodded. “Okay.” She frowned and hugged him tightly. Looking up over his shoulder she extended her hand to Garrus who came forward and wrapped his arms around them both.

            “Love you too Shepherd.” Garrus smiled down at her. “Go knock em dead.” He said letting them go as she broke back from them. “And really if you need to shoot them.” He extended her sidearm to her.

            “Thanks guys.” She moved back and turned out the door. “back later!” She said “Good luck today Thane!”

            Thane smiled. “We are undeserving of such beauty and love.”

            Garrus put his arm over Thane’s shoulders, hanging on him and gave a simple nod. Yeah, they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are loved, and I know this kind of thing isn't everyones cup of tea, but reviews help me to figure out if I'm continuing things of this nature.


	4. Sila-Rah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siha: See-Ha
> 
> Silah-ra: See-La- Rah
> 
>  
> 
> Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for - Bob Marley

            Come together

Chapter 4: Silah-ra 

She lowered back on the towel. “Oh come on Shepherd they’re fine.”

            “As fine as a Turian and Drell can be left alone.” She sighed and turned to her companion. “Liaria I must be crazy. What’s wrong with me?”

            “You? Crazy? Never.” Tali said from her opposite side. “They are fine. Probably out on a wild, what is it called, boys night out?”

            Shepherd shifted on her towel on the sandy shore and shook her head. “Tali you must be baking alive in that suit.”

            “Cooling unit.” She nodded her helmet gently. “Does wonders for heat diffusion. It works much better now that garrus calibrated it for my weight.”

            “See Garrus is probably calibrating something.” Liara laughed “They are fine. Relax.” She snapped her fingers and a server appeared with drinks. Lifting her datapad in the opposite hand she took a drink of her martini.

            “I thought this was a work free trip?” Shepherd asked.

            “It is… this is a book.” She said in a matter-of-face tone. “Like fiction.”

            “Yeah you’ll see them in a few days, it’s fine.” Tali said calmly. “Then you’re headed to Palavan right? The three of you?”

            “Well no.” Shepherd laid back. “Garrus while he loves the idea couldn’t get planet side without his father knowing.”

            “What’s wrong there?” Liara asked lowering her book to her lap.

            Shepherd took a drink as the tray came to her. “Arranged marriage?” She asked softly. “Someone general’s daughter.”

            Liara sat up. “No!” She laughed.

            “Yup.” She nodded. “Thane almost lost it apparently.”

            “Lost what?” Tali asked.

            “His hold on his emotional state.” She says softly. “But that’s coming from Garrus and I know he’s prone to exaggeration. “ She smiled and took a drink of her drink. “I’m sure Thane was fine. I am sure Thane is fine.”

            “So you’re only worried about Garrus?” Liara smiled.

            “When am I not?” Shepherd asked.

            “Touché.” Tali nodded.

* * *

 

 

            “I’m fine.” Thane murmured and cleared his throat.

            “Sure?” Garrus said from his left. “If we need to head back to the apartment.”

            Thane waved a hand “’Just a cough, My chest is not tight, I’m okay.” Garrus looked him up and down once more. “I’m fine Garrus, lets pick up our weapons and then we’ll head back. If we have to deploy I don’t want to leave my Viper on the citadel.”

            “I know how you feel. I’m so furious I had to leave my mantis. With them.” Garrus murmured.

            “It had a safety recall Garrus it was necessary. For both weapons.” Thane murmured softly looking around the area.

            “I’m going to have to recalibrate the thing.” He murmured.

            “That’s a problem?” Thane let slip a smile putting a hand on the turian’s shoulder and giving a squeeze through the soft weave of the cloth. Thane had convinced him to leave his heavy armor at home.

            “Quiet you.” Garrus smiled at him and pushed forward. Thane appeared to look to the left as though taking something in. “Problem?”

            “We’re being followed.” He murmured softly.  “Don’t look.”

            Garrus stopped turning his head and looked down at Thane. “Kay, who?”

            “Krogen.” He said calmly. “I don’t know why he’s following us.”

            “Familiar face?” Garrus said.

            “No one I know.” Thane said and turned to a bar on the presidium. “Order a drink.”

            “I can do that.”  Garrus sat down. “Get yourself something too. My treat.”

            “How chivalrous.” Thane teased.  The bartender arrived and took an order soon producing two drinks. A turian brandy and a human drink called bourbon for thane. Garrus hated the way it smelled. Thane was still, more still than normal and Garrus could tell this tail had him slightly on edge.

            “Who’s he after? Me or you?” Garrus made sure to look up at the vid of a human sports game. He couldn't make judgements based on movement, usually that's where he'd point his rifle and shoot. Thane knew people, and read body language and intent a whole lot better than he did. Grasping his drink lightly in his hand.

            “You I imagine.” Thane murmured looking up at the same screen. “Bloodpack most likely. He looks it, and the armor isn't exactly hiding his affiliation.” He said as he ran his fingers on the grain of the wood of the bar. He smiled and pushed the red bowl of nuts to Garrus who took one. “An enemy you’ve made I presume.”

            “Would have been on Omega.” Garrus nodded shifting his glance to the mirror on the bar he nodded getting a glance of the brute. “I know him. Bloodpack, nice call. He's an idiot mostly harmless.”

            “He looks put out Garrus. Are you sure he is harmless?”  Thane quipped as the bartender stepped up setting down two more drinks and taking Garrus' empty glass. Thane for his measure held a hand that he would finish his first glass before the barkeep need take it.

            “we can hope.” Garrus said softly taking a sip of his drink. Liquid confidence to keep him steady, not that he believed he needed it; but what could it hurt?

            Thane didn’t move as the Krogen turned Garrus around on his stool. “You’re the one they call archangel.” He acused.

            Garrus shrugged his mandible fluttering. “So I hear.” He murmured softly a chuckle in his voice. "What can I do for you-" He waved a hand in the krogen's direction. "I didn't catch your name." 

            The Krogen touched his shoulder where the winged symbol was embroidered in to the cloth of his casual clothing. “You killed my brother.” He growled and was not really looking for more than to take his frustration out on the turian before him.

            Garrus laughed slightly. Thane still faced away. “Tell me again which one was he your bother? Ya, see my memory isn't what it use to be.” Garrus tapped his own temple and shrugged playfully. "Must have been all that killing on Omega."

            Thane rolled his eyes inwardly. Why did Garrus always have to ‘poke the sleeping bear’ as Shepherd had put it. He looked up blinking his lower set of lids and began to take in his surroundings, possible places to move for cover, possible escape routes.

            “Garm.” The krogen growled. Garrus wasn't sure what he was suppose to expect with that answer so he nodded.

            “I might have heard of him.” Garrus smirked and took a sip of his drink. “Oh yeah he’s the one who was running the bloodpack wasn’t he? You know it use to be reputable when it was run by a turian.” He laughed outlined right at the pissed off Krogen, and for a moment Thane wondered what in the universe drew himself and Shepherd to the sarcastic turian.

            The krogen grabbed the turian’s face wrenching it by the mandible. Garrus for his measure grabbed the Krogen by the wrist. “Scarred, yeah you’re the one I want.” He nodded. “I’m gonna have fun killing you.” The Krogen stepped back pulling Garrus from his stool. The seat toppled over to the floor and rolled to the side.

            “You have to buy me a drink first.” Garrus teased not thinking the krogen would take the chance in such a public croweded place to do more damage.

            Thane sighed and put a hand on his own forehead, but the Krogen grew angry and tossed a punch at the garrus the turian didn’t even see coming. “I’ll kill you!” He roared and pulled the Turian back further by the mandible on his face. He gathered his fist again and punched once more directly between Garrus' eyes. The Brother of Garm released him and let him fall to the floor. Garrus bounced off the metal floor; his eye piece chipped off and fell to the floor sliding over to Thane's feet. Thane leaned down lifting up the device and slid it into his coat pocket.

            Thane backed away watching how it played out only a moment. The hit had knocked garrus back slightly and he reached up touching the bridge of his nasel passage. “That wasn’t nice.” Garrus growled darkly as blue blood trickled down his face over his lips. He thrummed low and a few turbans in the vacinity backed away as though the male had screamed. Thane noted the physical reaction from the other turians and took a step back himself.

            “Neither is this.” The Krogen moved in quickly to grab Garrus’ neck and in turn was met with a hand on his mandible again. The Krogen pulled with force and Garrus screamed as he felt the tendons for the mouth appendage begin to tear. His knees faltered and the pain disconnected him from anything coherent he had planned. The Krogen had disconnected the mandible from the socket. Garrus' eyes sealed and he clawed at the Krogen's plates.

            “Drop him.” Thane's voice broke over Garrus' pain. The Drell stood behind the krogen with a weapon to his head. “or I will kill you. “ Seriousness laced every word and there was no questioning his conviction. He didn't move when he heard a female voice scream he had a gun.

            The Krogen tossed the turian down turning to face the weapon. He pushed his forehead into the barrel. “Don’t try me.” The Krogen growled.  Garrus sat up his left mandible hanging uncomfortably off his face. He groaned and tried to stand but he slipped back to the ground.

            “Your name?” Thane asked clicking the safety off his weapon. "I shall not ask twice."

            “Grax” He muttered pressing his face further into the barrel of the weapon challenging. "You wouldn't dare."

            "You harmed my companion." Thane turned his head slightly. "I would not think to challenge my conviction." Garrus stood up behind them, and jumped on the krogen’s back catching him off guard. It forced the Kroken forward into Thane who moved swiftly away from the pair.

            Thane recovered quickly weapon in hand and looked down at the sight of Grax trying to tear Garrus’ mandible off his face again."You are going to die." The Krogen said darkly and Grabbed at Garrus' arm pulling it backwards. Garrus screamed out again but kept swinging at the Krogen.

            Thane began to move forward again to break the pair apart, Garrus was bleeding all over the floor. Blue blood splattered ever where from the crack in the plate on his nasal bridge, to the break in the plate over his mandible. Before he could move he saw in his periphery C-sec descended the stairs surrounding the bar with commander Baily at the front. “BREAK IT UP!” He shouted.

            The krogen froze as little red laser points dotted both his body and Garrus’. "Gotta put me down hot shot." Garrus said and leaned forward cracking his own head against the Krogen's and he was abruptly released and dropped to the floor.

            Thane held out his weapon as a c-sec officer approached and took it. Thane’s hands then went up. “The Krogen initiated hostilities commander Baily. I was attempting to defend Garrus he has sustained significant injuries.”

            “Is that true?” He asked as the Krogen was pulled from trying to once again assault the Turian’s bloodied frame.

            Garrus groaned and rolled over. His mandible hung uncomfortably. “I’ll kill him!” Grax growled as he was pulled back by two turian guards. “You killed my brother!” He growled and pulled forcefully. 

            Garrus groaned. “I’ve killed a lot of people’s brothers, you’re not special.” Garrus spit out and blue began to speckle the floor as he rolled and tried to stand. He slipped down to the ground again and groaned.

            Thane turned to Baily. “May I assist Vakarian?” He was serious and his eyes darted once again to the struggling turian who lay on the ground trying to assess his own situation.

            Baily sighed and looked over the turian with a frown. Bailey sighed and spoke. “All right go to him.”  Baily turned to the Krogen “and get that out of my site. I bet he's not even here legally.” He said calmly. "I want a sweep of his omni tool, and serials on all his weapons."

            Thane lowered his arms and moved forward to Garrus. He frowned looking down at the haphazard mess that was his companion. He shifted and leaned down offering his hand and helping Garrus up. Baily approached as two of his officers took the Krogen away. “You need a medevac?” He asked looking at Garrus directly. "That's a lot of blood son."

            “No.” Garrus waved a hand. “I’m fine.” In truth he wasn't fine his mandible was dislocated at best and broken at worst, and the plates along his nasal bridge and head were bleeding. "My eye piece."

            "I have it." Thane said softly and turned to Baily “I will return him to Shepherds apartment we will be there should you need statements.” He said calmly. "Feel free to contact us at any time."

            “That’s fine.” He blinked. “Where’s she at anyway?”

            “Earth.” Garrus said as he touched his face then looked at his blood covered fingers. “Be back in a few days. She needed a vacation.” He groaned.

            “Better get him out of here Krios.” Baily said calmly. “He’s garnering a lot of attention.”

            Thane looked around before nodding. “Indeed, come Garrus.” Thane lowered under the turian’s arm and helped him along.

            Baily turned around “Move along.” He told the crowd and began to shoo them away.

           

* * *

 

            Liara blinked. “What do you mean a bar fight?” She didn't sound so surprised. She turned her attention to Shepherd to see the reaction.

            “Apparently the brother of Garm, a krogen Garrus ran into on Omega, tried to settle the score of his brother’s death.” Thane explained quietly. "It was a brawl really." 

            Shepherd shook her head. “Do I need to come back?” She asked as she looked at Thane with worried eyes. "I can get on the first transport back."

            “No Siha I’ve got him in a cab, and we’re headed back to the apartment he should be fine." He smiled. "I will take care of him." He explained hoping it would sate her. 

            “Let me see him.” She said calmly. 

            “He has asked that I not allow that.” Thane said softly. “He has a dislocated mandible.” Thane turned his head to Garrus a moment. "And I am inclined to agree with him, it's not something you should see." 

            “I want to see him.” Shepherd said again.

            “No.” Garrus’ voice was heard from the screen. “No.” He repeated quietly with a groan.

            “He’s got a bit of blood on him, so he does not look his best. I know you have seen him worse, but I will honor his wish.” Thane nodded. “I assure you Siha I will take care of him.”

            “Keep me updated.” She said calmly but didn't ask to see her turian again. 

            “I will Thane out.” The communication went dark. Shepherd lowered her omni tool slowly. 

            “Garrus in a bar fight, I never saw that coming.” Tali said from the back of the couch her voice laced with sarcasm.  

            “I cannot believe him. I leave him alone for two days…” She let her arms fall as she shook her head. Flustered was not the word for what she was feeling, and she was pretty sure she wanted to take a transport anyway.

            “Just him?” Liara asked.

            “I don’t worry about Thane making friends.” She sighed. “he has more-“ She struggled for the right word. 

            “Discretion?” Tali interjected softly putting a hand on Shepherd's shoulder.

            “Yes Thank you Tali” Running a hand over her face she groaned. “What’s next on the agenda?” She let go of the idea of heading back and decided it wouldn't be fair to the girls.

            “We’re headed to the natural history museum in melbourn.” Liara offered. "Tali's part of the trip."

            “I’m so ready.” Tali jumped up. “I cannot wait to see the Egyptian exibits. Mummies, fascinating.” She said calmly.

            “Okay ladies lets go.” Shepherd stood. “I need to get my mind off those two.” She said calmly grabbed up her bag.

            “Hey you’re the one who decided to have two boyfriends.” Tali argued. "I mean come on."

            “In their defense; they approached me-“ Shepherd said calmly. “And they are closer to each other than I am to either.” She said "You should see how Garrus looks at Thane.."

            “That-“ Liara said calmly. “Is not true. You should see how Garrus looks at you when he knows you aren't looking.”

            Shepherd blushed and nodded. “Museum.” She changed the subject quickly. 

 

* * *

 

            Garrus collapsed the moment they entered the apartment. “Garrus.” Thane knelt down trying to support his weight helping him to stand again.

            “I’m okay.” Garrus said begrudgingly. "I'm fine." 

            “No you are not.” Thane said lifting his face and sighed. “Sit up for me.” Thane said and leaned the turian against the glass near the piano. “I’m going to get the first aid kit. Not the first time I’ve had to clean up a fight.” Thane frowned and touched the area of the turban's nasal bridge gently testing the plate. 

            “Really?” Garrus asked softly.

            Thane’s eyes glaze over gently. “ _He enters blood covering his coat. His mother is exasperated and looks at me begging me to ‘do something’. I nod moving to his side. ‘I did not start it.’ He explains. ‘Did you finish it?’ I ask, and when he nods, I am proud, and take him to clean up the blood._ ” Thane shakes his head and touches his own temple. "Forgive me I had not expected that to take me over so readily."

            “Kolyat?” Garrus asks.

            “Yes a bully at his school, it was a rare moment I was home.” He sighed and touched along the dislocated mandible.. “I did spend much time away.” He explained as he leaned back a moment pulling his hands back. "Arms." He said and leaned back in to help pull the outer layer of his casual clothing off. 

            “You said you were proud.” Garrus observed softly. 

            “At the time.” Thane considers quietly as he helps pull the other arm free. “I was.”

            “And now?” Garrus groans as he leans back on the glass and coughs slightly with a groan. 

            “I would not condone such action now.” Thane admitted and touched Garru’s chin trying not to touch the flayed out mandible on his left side. “I should call Dr. Chakwas.” He said calmly. "Or we can go to Huerta Memorial." 

            “No, it’s fine just dislocated.” Garrus said softly his hands coming up and touching Thane's wrists. “I just need you to push it back in.”

            “Garrus I do not know if I am qualified.” Thane murmured. "I have never," He thought a moment. "I would not know where to start."

            “You’re fine.” Garrus pat the spot next to himself on the floor. “Sit here.” He said “I’ll walk you through it.”

            Thane moved slowly and held up his hands slightly. Garrus took the drell's hands and placed the left one around his head on the opposite side and placed his right hand against the mandible. “Push it up into position and then slam it in.” Garrus looked up at Thane his blue eyes 

            “This will hurt.” Thane said softly his fingers traced Garrus' uninjured mandible for a moment. 

            “I know.” He murmured and closed his eyes and braced his left hand on his knees and his right hand around Thane's back pulling the drell closer so he could have leverage to put the mandible back. 

            Thane gave a nod and the tip of his head and decided just to do it. With the expertise of an assassin he was swift pulling Garrus’ head to him and pushing the mandible back into the joint with a loud ‘POP’. Garrus growled out and doubled over. “Easy Sila-rah.” Thane rubbed his back moving over with him. "The pain will subside soon."

            Before Garrus could ask of the name, the door chimed out loud. “That may be commander Baily.” Thane leaned up to the control panel above garrus and pressed the button, and was met with surprise. "What a surprise." 

            “Who is it?” Garrus murmured as he rolled backup.

            “Kolyat.” Thane looked at garrus and pat his back. “One moment.” Thane stood up and turned to the door just beyond and pressed the button to open the doorway. “Kolyat?”

            “I saw the fight on the presidium.” He said softly. “I asked commander Baily if I could check in. I also have your pistol.” He held up the weapon to his father. The younger drell stepped toward his father within the threshold of the door. "Is Garrus alright?" 

            Thane stepped aside letting his son inside the apartment. Taking his pistol back he holstered it at the base of his back under his jacket out of sight. Kolyat looked down to the left as he entered and shook his head. “Gods above..." Kolyat lost his words a moment before turning to his father. "He needs to go to the hospital father.”

            “He has declined medial attention." Thane frowned down at Garrus but the turian was looking much better. "Kolyat, sit with him I’m getting the first aid kit.” Thane said softly. “I’ll be right back.” He walked past the kitchen and moved up the stairs toward Shepherd’s bedroom.

            Kolyat noted how Garrus watched him move away. “I saw the whole thing. The Krogen hit you first.” That seemed to knock Garrus out of his thoughts. 

            Garrus nodded. “Give a statement to Baily?” He asked looking up and met the younger drell's eyes. 

            “Yes.” Kolyat said quietly seeing Garrus’ head tip up as Thane began to descend the stairs toward them.  “You need a hospital.”

            “No I’m fine it just looks like a lot of blood.” He said softly flinching only a moment as Thane knelt before him and began to dab at his nasal bridge with a cloth. “Oh that hurts.” He murmured.

            “This plate is fractured on the outside.” Thane murmured. “I have medigel, it's the best I can do for you at the moment Garrus."

            Kolyat frowned and knelt down assisting his father by gathering a clean cloth and a canister of medigel. He opened the canister and shook it up, extending the clean cloth and canister to his father. “Thank you Kolyat.” Thane smiled and took the canister and sprayed it onto the cloth. Garrus groaned as Thane ran the cloth over his nasal bridge. “Garrus I’m going to finish this and take you up to bed.” Thane spoke. “You need to rest; your body needs time to heal.”

            Garrus gave a low nod. “Fine.” He sighed. "As long as we don't show Shepherd, and I don't go to Huerta Memorial." 

            Thane nodded. "I agree to your terms." He said and lifted the turban's face slightly and began to wipe at blood on his lip. “Kolyat will you please set these rags into the sink in the kitchen I’ll be back to help clean up the floor.” Thane stood and helped lift Garrus who appeared to be in less pain due to the medigel.

            “Yes Father.” Kolyat began to gather up the rags as his father moved next to the turian. 

            “Come.” Thane murmured placing a hand around the turian and one on his chest to steady him.

            Garrus pushed up off the floor. “Kay.” Garrus said moving slowly along one arm wrapped around the smaller Drell, and the other holding his aching head.

            Kolyat tipped his head and considered a long moment. He looked down and gathered up the rest of the towels in his hands and began to rub at the blue blood that was already staining the floorboards.

            Thane returned but looked back at the stairs once before coming to kolyat’s side.  Observing the floor he frowned. “That is enough Kolyat. I’ll summon a cleaning agency to clean it up.” Thane said softly. “Do not worry about the blood.” He sighed.

            “Father.” Kolyat stood and gave the towels to his father who turned into the kitchen. “Father can I ask you something?”

            “Anything Kolyat.” Thane seemed to be very calm as he placed the towels into the sink and thought twice about them. He considered running water to clean them, but it would have to be hot, and it would steam and he couldn't do it.  He made up his mind, and opened a side drawer and dropping the bloody towels into the trash. 

            “He looks at you like mother did.” This statement froze Thane. “I had thought you and the commander were together.” Thane slowly closed the trash cabinet and turned his head slowly. 

            Thane turned looking at his son. “We have entered into an accord.” Thane explained seriously. He leaned back on the cabinet. 

            “You’re a triplicate?” The younger drell asked softly. “With a human and a turian?” he seems in disbelief. 

            “I did not think you understood those sorts of things, you were raised away from the primary society of the Drell.” He said "And for a reason, I did all I could to keep you out of that, away from the compact."

            “Well there was that guy who was always around when you were gone Shaltra. He talked of accords.” Kolyat shifted and pulled himself up on the counter to sit. 

            Thane blinked “Yes well he protected your mother when I could not, and he would visit me on trips as well.” He shrugged. “I did not think you understood what was happening.” He sighed. "he died a few years before your mother was killed."

            “Well mom kinda told me well everything.” Kolyat leaned back on the counter hooking one ankle around the other. “I didn’t want you to think me naïve.” He motioned his hand toward the stairs. "Especially about stuff like this." 

            “I did not I just did not wish to burden you emotionally.” Thane turned leaning on the counter. His eye line trailed to the stairs. “He is sleeping.”

            “How can you tell?” Kolyat asked. 

            “He’s stopped rolling around. That and I dosed his Medigel with a sedative.” Thane murmured with a sigh though a smile tugged at his lips.

            “He's gonna hate you when he wakes." Kolyat hit the nail on the head, and Thane could only nod at him. "So where is Shepherd?” Kolyat asked.

            “Siha? She is on earth with Tali’zora and Liara.” He sighed. “I have told her what happened. I called her from the cab.” He came across the kitchen to stand near where his son sat on the counter. 

            "Thats good." He shifted. “Father, I hate to be intrusive, but how long do you have?” Kolyat asked quietly his hands rested in his own lap and his fingers danced.

            “I do not like to dwell on that Kolyat.” Thane sighed but he knew his son had the right to ask. “A year possibly more if I am careful. Take my breathing treatments and my medicine.” He murmured.

            “You should commune with them: Shepherd and Vakarian.” He said calmly. "I mean I wouldn't be upset if you did."

            “I had considered it but I did not think it was yet the time. This-“ he motioned to the stairs. “Relationship.” He nodded confident in the word. “Is still in it’s infancy.” He didn't want to give Kolyat false hope.

            “You love them father.” Kolyat said calmly. “The priests would want you to commune before your death.” He explained though he knew Thane knew what he was saying.

            “I understand.” Thane nodded. “I will keep it under advisement. I still have time yet before that will be needed.” he did smile though. 

            “If she is your Siha, and he is your Si-la-rah-” Kolyat said.

            Thane put a hand on his son's clasped hands and tried to calm their movement. “I will think about it.” Thane assured giving Kolyat's hands a squeeze, but changed the subject. “Come I need to get our weapons from the presidium.”

            “I brought back your pistol.” Kolyat explained. "Did Garrus loose something?" 

            “Ne he didn't, but the weapon repair shop has my Viper, and Garrus’ Mantis in for recall repair. We were on our way to pick them up when the Korgen intercepted us. I need to gather them up. He’ll be asleep for hours, join me for lunch?” He gave a smile as Kolyat hopped down off the counter. 

            “Sure father.” Kolyat gave a nod and smoothed out his own jacket.

            “Glyph are you listening in?” Thane turned his head. "I know I do not call on your services often." 

            “Yes Thane I am here.” His voice chimed in.

            “Alert me should Garrus awaken. Do not allow him to leave the apartment. He is in no shape.” Thane explained. 

            “Of course.” Glyph said softly. "I will monitor his vitals and send them to your omni tool."

            “Thank you Glyph that is much appreciated." He turned and put a hand on Kolyat's shoulder. "Come we have much to discuss, we are leaving soon.”

            Kolyat smiled at his father. "I am excited to see Thessia."

            "Me too." Thane said and motioned to the door. "Come." 

 


	5. Ginger Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."-  
> Bruce Lee

 

 

            When he wakes up he’s groggy. His head is swimming, and he wonders if he got the ID tag of the skycar he feels he got hit with. He knows full well why he feels this way. He looks around the room, and over to his right: the clock reads 20:22. Lifting a hand to his head he pauses, his hand is wrapped up. He doesn’t recall Thane wrapping his hand but he shifts off the bed slowly.

            His feet make contact with the ground in a lazy fashion. He pushes his bifurcated toes around and finds a stable place to plant his feet. Pushing up he stands shakily, before he feels the fluids moving around in his head. He clutches his head with his unbandaged hand, and shakes his head before turning toward the bathroom to relieve himself.

 

* * *

 

            Thane looked up from the Turian medical text when he heard the door above close. “Garrus is awake.” Glyph says from a holographic generator near the kitchen.

            “Thank you Glyph.” Thane folds his book closed and sets it beside himself on the couch. Standing he makes his way over to the stairwell and starts to climb up. He does not break the quiet in the apartment more than he must, he knows the Turian isn’t feeling his best.

            For a moment he considers calling Shepherd, but thinks better of it. He knows she is on vacation, and most likely worried already. He saw no need to add to her frustration in them or distress in Garrus’ condition.

            He takes deliberate steps that make sounds; he doesn’t want to startle the turian before him. In fact he’d rather Garrus knew he was coming. Impending doom has always been in his resume; that little tid bit made him smirk. He steeled his face as he steps through the threshold into Garrus and Shepherd’s room.

            Garrus hears him and as he exits the washroom he sees the drell lazily leaning against the doorway. “How do you feel?” There’s no malice in his voice, it is as it has always been; filled with patience.

            Garrus looks down at the rug, considering a moment before he nods. “Better.” He decides upon. “-ish” He adds in a shepherd like fashion. His hands fumble over his own chest as if to make sure he’s all in one piece. “How long was I out?” he raises his hand up and looks at his own knuckles, before his eyes rise to make contact with his lover.

            “Hours.” Thane responds with as much patience as he is able. “I wrapped them when Kolyat and I returned, I had not realized you’d broken the plate of your knuckle.” There’s a twinge of regret in the statement.

            Garrus skips the topic entirely now. “You left with Koylat?” Garrus’ hand lowers, forgotten, and his eyes dart up to meet the drell’s.

            “I picked up the Viper and Mantis and returned here after having a meal with my son.” Thane explains softly. There is no malice in his voice, only fact.

            “Is he-“ Garrus gestures to the doorway.

            “No he has returned to his own domicile.” Thane smiles at Garrus now and it’s a comfort; truly he believes. “You should lay back down.” He says in a voice that make Garrus think of his own father, the tone: the one stating suggestion, but meaning it’s not a suggestion at all. It’s something he must do.

            Ever resilient Garrus responds. “No I’ve slept enough.” Taking two deliberate steps he sits down on the end of the disheveled bed. He lifts his hand running his middle digit over his nasal bridge and sighs gently. Eyes closing as if to take in what’s befallen him, to find his lost center. It always appeared effortless when Thane did it, easy when Shepherd did, but right now it proving to be difficult for him. It was always more difficult for him.

            He didn’t hear Thane move this time, and in a moment the drell is before him looking down.  “Let me see.” Opening his eyes Garrus looks up seeing the offered hand, it’s palm up fingers relaxed. His brow plate knits uncomfortably.

            With a defeated sigh he lowers his hand away from his own face and stiffens his neck looking up to the drell, after a few moments his eyes cast away. Thane isn’t making eye contact though, he’s looking over the Turian’s face.

            Thane makes quick work of inspecting the nasal bridge of Garrus’ face; his deft and delicate touch moving over the plate with speed and care. The finger stops when the turian hisses and Thane looks over the area again. He runs smooth fingers over his facial arches, and gently to the back of his mandible. “Sub fracture I should think.” He sighs down at Garrus and tilts his head to meet the turian’s eyes. “It will have to heal on it’s own.”  He explains.

            “Great.” Garrus muttered gently with the shake of his head to break Thane’s hold. “Just what I need.”

            Thane shakes his head. “You would be fine if you hadn’t pushed him to hit you.” His face is one of dismay now. “You had to antagonize him didn’t you?” Thane reprimands softly as his hands move away: back to his sides. “You exacerbated the situation when you didn’t need to.” He sounds very calm, but Garrus can imagine Shepherd screaming the words in his mind: at the top of her lungs.

            “Stop.” Garrus frowns up as if to stop the Shepherd he hears in his head; the one he’s let down. “You’re starting to sound like her.” He groused, but there was no heat behind it.

            “She would have said as much too you when you were bleeding on the floor downstairs.” Thane kneels taking the turian’s hands. “We shall not discuss it further at present: but you have yet to face her wrath, and you have yet to truly face mine.” Thane’s right hand met his mandible at the back. “And you will.” His touch was gentle. “You will not like either of us for it; but you deserve as much.”

            Garrus looks at Thane with dismay, but understands. “You talk to her again?” he let the uncomfortable touch continue.

            “Yes and she was worried.” Thane speaks quietly, but the turian’s head turns away. He doesn’t want to really talk about it. “As am I frankly.” Thane shifted forward fingers making gentle circles around a pressure point on the turian’s wrist.

            “I just…” Garrus shakes his head. “I don’t know what came over me.” He admits softly. “I just wanted to fight with him.” He shook his head and looked down.

            Thane smiled at him. “I understand.” He didn’t need to say more as he shifted slightly closer.

            “You do?” Garrus blinked absently and tilted his head to the side.

            “Indeed you’re use to being in high combat situations, you people are bred for it.” Thane said softly. “Even when we are intimate it is a battle of wills, of testing.” Thane’s fingers rub over the broken knuckles and blunt fingers. He understands, he does, but there is frustration there too.

            Garrus looked taken-aback a moment. “I don’t want you to think I’m fighting you.” He murmurs. “I don’t want a combatant in you.”

            “But, you are, and you do.” Thane said knowingly. “You thrive on it, I both respect and understand such a notion.” He said softly dark eyes pitching up to meet the Turians.

            “Y-you do?” Garrus seemed confused by the statement, as if it doesn’t equate. He’s not catching up to the drell, it must be the pounding in his head; he thinks.

            “Indeed, and we will add sparing to our daily regimen in hopes it will help you.” Thane smiled up at him as the Turian put a hand on his face. “Work off some of this tension.” The hand gently caresses the plate behind his mandible.

            Garrus’ face pressed against the Drell with force. His mandible fluttered around his face as much as it could with out stiff it was. Thane pressed his lips against the plate but broke the lopsided turian kiss quickly. Garrus let out a displeased sound as he backed up. “Thane.” Garrus scooted forward on the edge of the bed trying to reach the drell who backed father out of his grasp and stood.

            “You’re in no shape for anything of the sort. I will never deny you affection, but that doesn’t mean it has to be constant.” He said softly. “You need to eat.” Garrus opened his mouth but Thane continued. “And rest.”

            “I have rested enough.” Garrus murmured and tore his gaze away from the drell. “When’s she due back?” He asks as if fear of his other lover is now at the forefront of his mind, and even there she still hasn’t stopped yelling.

            “In a day.” Thane turned and walked out the doorway. “There’s food ready for you downstairs, and I need to get us packed: when she arrives we return to the Normandy.” He added just before vanishing out the doorway. “we are out of Dry dock, and are needed out in the terminus systems.” He said calmly. “I will brief you of our current orders downstairs.”

            Garrus sighed and lowered his head, his bandaged hand coming to rub over the top of his head all the way back to his crest. Lowering his hands to his knees he stood and followed out the doorway silently.

 

* * *

 

            When she entered the Apartment he stood, hands behind his back politely waiting. “Thane.” She smiled and dropped her bag running up to him. His arms encircled her and She kissed him. Something hit her then, looking around she slid slightly out of his arms. “Where’s Garrus?”

            “He already returned to the Normandy fearful of your wrath.”

            “Did he say that?” Her eyes grew wide.

            “Not in so many terms but I knew he was fearful of seeing you. He is ashamed, it’s not a feeling he is use to.” Thane explained his fingers dancing up in her hair. “Though you will need to speak to him. I told him he had not faced your wrath, nor has he faced mine.”

            “Does he really need wrath right now?” She sighed. “I mean I’m not proud of what he did, but really…”

            Thane kissed her again, he needed to, one memory of her kiss was never enough, and experiencing it in the moment was ten thousand times better than a memory ever would be. Breaking the kiss he smiled. “I’ll show you the vid.” He says of the fight. “However I know you will not like it.”

            “I’ll watch it before we leave for the Normandy.  How long do we have?” She asked.

            “About an hour before we need to start heading for the ship.” Thane explained. ”Do you need to Shop the Citadel before we depart?”

            Her fingers danced over his chest and her hands grabbed his jacket pushing it over his shoulders. “I think you know why.” She leaned in kissing the exposed skin near his vest, her tongue gently licking the little seams of his textured skin.

            He shuddered. “It would be wise, to retire to a more private location.” He smiled but allowed her to continue.

            “Than let’s do that.” She said softly hands grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer to kiss his lips again. “I want you.”

            Thane smiled at her and gave a nod leaning down; the motion moving his jacket back over his shoulders. His face tipped to capture her lips in a silent answer. With deft and quiet motion he managed to lean down and lift her into his arms and moved to the closest stairway toward his own room. He wasn’t going to allow the opportunity to go to waste.

* * *

 

            He was hiding, that was the truth. Hiding in the main battery: laying on the ground half under the main cannon’s buffer controls: attempting to get more output. “Garrus?” His hand stilled on the wires he held in his hands. The little rolling cart under his back squeaked in protest as he shifted slightly. He blew air from his lungs to cool the hot wires he’d laser soldered together before looking down to his own feet waiting for her to say more.

            She was back. He had hoped he could have hidden in here and not be seen, but he also knew he couldn’t hide.  Her boots made contact on the deck plate and she walked down the plank way along the battery’s main buffer control.  “EDI said you were in here.” Garrus’ own feet were poked out of the battery underbelly.

            “Did she?” he says dryly setting down the laser solder, and grabbing up a small wire wrap. His eyes moved back to his work as he wrapped the exposed wireing and then secured it.  “Not exactly surprising.” He stated softly.

            “That she told me?” Shepherd leans against the wall opposite the buffer he’s rolled under. “Or that you’re here.” He doesn’t answer and she frowns. He usually laughed at her jokes, but he wasn’t laughing now. “I spoke to Thane.” She decides on turning her head to look at the door, the uncomfortable feeling in the room was eating at her.  

            He knew that, he could smell Thane and arousal all over her, but it was lingering. “Ah, and what did he say?” Garrus asks and winces immediately regretting the terseness of the question.  He sighs in a soft quiet way she cannot see. His eyes seal and he waits.

            Her boot makes contact with his as she comes forward to lean on the battery itself. “What do you think?” She asks looking down at his legs. “What you did was-“ She shakes her head hands crossing over her chest. “Was-”

            “Stupid?” He supplies interrupting her and puts a digit toward his mouth for his tongue to lap over before reaching up to separate cables: Like Thane always did before turning the pages of a book.  He still has to focus on his work.

            “I wasn’t going to say that.” She murmured shaking her head. “Garrus you can’t be doing stuff like that.” She sighs. “He could have killed you.”

            “Not really.” Bravado: pure and simple. “You think I survived on Omega by luck alone?” Defense now, putting up walls to protect himself, but he wonders if he needs to: not from her, and certainly not from Thane he decides

            “Are you daring me to answer that?” She asked curtly. Silence fell over them. “Don’t do it again.” She said in a dry commanding way, and the wall only grows between them as she turned her and began to walk away.

            He’s more scared of her leaving, and so he speaks. “Shepherd?” The question is in the air now as he reaches down pulling himself out from under the device. He looks up at her still laying on the rolling tech board that serves as his berth for working. “Look, I’m sorry.” He says honestly almost aghast at his own behavior. Trying, and he hopes it’s not futile, to fix this.

            She turns to look at him and her eyes widen. She eyes the plaster and bandages: his nose, his mandible, and his hand. “Garrus.” She says his name exasperated but softly. He can tell by her expression he’s a lot worse than she had anticipated.

            He holds up his bandaged hand and shakes his head. “I am sorry.” He emphasizes the ‘I’m’ part all he can.”

            She nods at him now and reaches down as he reaches up to touch her hand. “You need to be apologizing to Thane. “ She frowned down at him. Garrus’ eyes pitch away, he hadn’t realized he’d been so careless with the other’s feelings. “He is so concerned about you right now.” She sighs. “I- I love you both but I cannot serve as a go between when you two have a fight. I cannot be forced to choose.” She removes her hand from his. “You both said this kind of thing wouldn’t happen. You both promised me.”

            Garrus slid further out and shifted up to sit and then rolled to stand. “Shep.” He waved a hand and came up to her. “Shepherd.” He says her name in a way that makes her sigh and close her eyes. Because no matter how mad she wants to be: she just wants to roll into him, and to squeeze him tightly.

            He stands a mere foot away and reaches up to her face turning her jaw to meet his. “I will apologize.” He caves, and swallows. “I promise before he leaves with Kolyat. I will make this right for all of us.”

            “Good.” She smiles at him. “I saw the Vid by the way.” She smiles slightly dumbfounded by it, and then chuckles slightly.

            Garrus laughs too gently though. “Y-yeah.” He chuckles now a hand nervously running over the back of his own neck. “Kinda went crazy.”

            “Thane had him on the ground and you jumped him. What is wrong with you.” She pushes him playfully in the gut. He doesn’t move but she smiles at him. Her eyes make contact with his mandible, and she frowns now voice calming. “Did it hurt?” She reaches up dumbly with her hands to his mandible.

            “Incredibly.” He said softly. “I’ll be fine. I had a great Doctor.” He puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

            “Thane is hardly a doctor.” She smiled.

            “He’s bedside manner needs improvement for sure.” Garrus laughed and then winced as his mandible flexed to far. “I’ll fix this.” He assured, and there was truth behind his eyes.

            “Good. You can take a peace offering to him.” Shepherd broke away.

            “What sort?” He took deliberate steps with her toward his console. Sitting on top was a small box.

            “Ginger snaps from earth.” She says gently. “He may like them.” She says. “Though Mordin said they’d kill you so don’t eat.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He says and lifts the box up to investigate it.

            “I expect you to talk to him.” She says before turning toward the doorway. “Tonight I expect you both in my quarters, we’re all going to talk about this.”

            “Yes Ma’am.” Garrus nods. “Glad your home.” He smirks.

            She pauses and turns back only briefly to smile brightly at him. “Me too.”

            “Shepherd?” She pauses. “I love you.” He says honestly in a breathy sort of way.

            “I love you too.” She says honestly and turns away exiting the main weapons bay.

            The doors seals and Garrus fumbles with the little box, before setting it down off the main controls. He pulls up the main computer. “EDI I need some help. I know the Hanar keep quiet mostly but is there any information about how Drell apologize to one another.”

            “Indeed there are extensive files.”

            “I want them all.” Garrus said calmly and waited as EDI initiated the download. “Spirits that’s a bit of reading.”

            “I would be happy to help summarize.” EDI said.

            With a Nod Garrus smirked. “Perfect, EDI. Let’s get started.”


	6. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.”   
> ― Mahatma Gandhi, All Men are Brothers: Autobiographical Reflections
> 
>  
> 
> Sexy scenes....you've been warned.

 

 

            He sits in the quiet of life support. He’s alone, and the thrum of the engines in front of him, and the hiss of the life support system behind mingle in an abstract song the lulls him into meditation.

            He thinks on what she said to him. About knowing his partner, and he did: or so he thought. Carrying the frustration wasn’t healthy: she was right about that. He had decided to let his wrath fall away. Like she had said: there was no place for it here. He tried to go over in his head what had happened at that bar.

            He had been right on one count: Garrus wanted that fight. He was getting more aggressive without some outlet for his pent up energy.

            The door chime brought him out of his meditation. “Enter.” He said to the side but turned his head to continue to face forward.

            The foot falls told him it was Garrus, but they were slow unsure steps. When the steps stopped at the table there was a sound. Thane’s eyes opened to view the tray that had been set in front of him. Tea, with two small dishes, one of salt, one of sugar. Be side to the left was a plate with three small cookies. He wasn’t sure what they were exactly.

            “I offer my apology to you.” Garrus spoke gently. “I have hurt you and it causes me sorrow.” Thane’s eyes widened as he looked up. “I deserve no forgiveness.” He said with a hitch. “I am in your debt.” He murmured. Thane knew the prayer, he’d only seen this tradition done once, and it wasn’t for him. He tipped his head toward the turian who adjusted the tray to sit more square before the Drell. “And-“ Thane blinked waiting. “I love you.”

            “That last part is not part of this prayer.” Thane pointed out.

            Garrus shook his head. “Please I’m try-“

            Thane stood, placing a hand on his arm. “You did exemplary.” Thane smiled at him gently. “I love you as well.”

            Garrus body let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. “Spirits.” He reached out grabbing Thane’s back pulling him close to embrace him. “This wasn’t easy.”

            “It does not seem as though it was. Though I must ask, where did you get the tea?” Thane asked his head resting on the turian’s shoulder a moment. He, as promised, would never deny affection.

            “Kasumi worked a miracle.” He smiled. “Sugar was from the Doc, and well Vega had the salt.” He sighed. “The tray was the hardest thing to come by. With the specified dimensions.”

            Thane turned. “It’s one of your weapon trays.”

            “Yeah I kind of painted it black. It was the closest thing to the correct size.” He shrugged. “Worthy cause and all.” The turian’s palm met the Drell’s face. “I’m sorry I scared you.” He said honestly. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you or, make you I dunno feel somehow responsible for all this.” He motioned to his face.

            Thane smiled. “She put you up to this.” He broke back slightly looking up into Garrus’ eyes. It hadn’t dawned upon Thane until that moment that Shepherd may have had something to do with it.

            “She told me to apologize.” He smirked. “I just wanted to do it in style, EDI helped a bit.” His mandible fluttered. “Okay a lot.”

            Thane gave a curt nod and backed up out of the Turian’s hands. “Thank you.”

            Garrus was slightly flummoxed as Thane sat back down. “What happens now?”

            “I drink the tea.” He explained patiently. “And consider weather or not to forgive.” His elbows met the table and he wove his fingers together.

            Garrus sighed and nodded. “I should go?” he pointed at the doorway.

            “If you intend to do this as my culture dictates?” Thane turned meeting his eyes. “Indeed.”           

            “Shepherd has asked we be in her quarters at 2200.” Garrus said gently.

            “I will be there.” Thane said calmly. His head turned meeting Garrus’ eyes. “With your answer.”

            “Thank you.” Garrus nodded to him and as much as it pained him; he turned and left.

* * *

 

 

            He lay on his back looking up as the stars passed overhead. “You’re thinking too hard about something.” Shepherd observed as she crawled back into the bed beside him. Her head on his shoulder as her fingers danced over the leather skin of his midriff.

            His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he made a pleased sound. “I am considering his forgiveness.”

            “He went through a lot to say he was sorry.” She offered up to him quietly.

            “Indeed, and I do not doubt his sincerity.” He said softly.

            “So what’s the hold up?” She asked fingers going still as her lips kissed the edge of his neck. He drew in a deep breath and murmured her name softly.

            “There is no hold up-“ As he began to speak the door opened and Garrus appeared in the doorway. His footfalls were soft as he made his way to the top of the stairs that lead into the lowered sleeping area.

            “Spirits that’s a lovely thing to walk in on.” He said softly, but didn’t move for fear of refusal. His hands were slack at his sides and he forced himself not to ball them up into nervous fists.

            “Garrus.” Thane extended his hand up but didn’t move from the bed. Shepherd watched as the turian walked down the stairs slowly. She could see he wasn’t in his armor, just a simple type of turian robe. His hand extended to the Drell’s. Thane took his hand and drew the taller male down as he sat up. “I forgive you.”

            “Thane you don’t know what that mean-“ A hand touched over his mouth and Garrus fell silent as Thane removed his hand and kissed him.

            “I could watch you two make up forever.” Shepherd said amused from her side of the bed. They both looked at her, turning their heads to face her, garrus smug; Thane amused.

            “You could huh?” Garrus’ head turned though still held in Thane’s arms. “C’Mere.” He reached out pulling Shephered close and kissed her firmly, mandible fluttering with pleasure. Thane smiled and released them laying back. “I hate that I missed the party. Looks like you both enjoyed yourselves.”

            “Party’s not over yet.” Shepherd smiled at him. “I can go another round.”

            Garrus smiled at her and turned to Thane. “What about you?” He asked softly pressing his head to the assasin’s and purring softly. “Too tired to go again?”

            “I feel well enough.” Thane replied pulling Garrus down over him.

            Shepherd laughed and frowned as she was squeezed out. “What about me?”

           Garrus leanded up. “I saw something in one of Joker’s vids.” He smiled brightly reaching for her.

            “Uh-oh.” Shepherd blinked. “I don’t know if I want to know. Is it dangerous?”

            “Does it deal with explosives?” Thane asked from his prone position.

            “Nah come here.” He pulled her to replace him over Thane as he stood off the bed to disrobe. “You just keep that one busy for a moment Thane.” He ordred making quick work of his robes.

            “Easily done.” Thane’s mouth crashed onto hers and in an instant he was inside her, molded to her, and they were moving in tandem.

            Her little gasps made Garrus’ heart melt. He crawled back onto the bed, his plates still closed and watched them for a moment before crawling behind shepherd. “I won’t hurt you.” It wasn’t assurance, it was stated as fact.

She turned her head back to kiss him trying to keep her rhythm with Thane. “I know.” Garrus reached around her cupping her breast in one hand as his other lined up with her. “Hurry.” She plead in little gasp as Thane’s fingers worked her little node. Her attention was divided.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded and bent her over Thane to penetrate her from behind.

 

 

* * *

 

When she woke Garrus was gone. She sat up with a groan. “Do you require Medigel?” Thane asked from the small couch. He was fully dressed holding a small book in his hands.

“No I don’t need any.” she shook her head holding her temple tightly. “That was… Amazing.” She almost sounded breathless to Thane.

            Thane smiled at her as he folded his book closed and stood moving to her side. “You were thoroughly exhausted.” He sounded amused by that.

            “I was, but I like when you both exhaust me. You two were still… I fell asleep, did either of you sleep at all?”

            “Yes Garrus for four hours and I got at least two.” He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand up her back to her shoulder.

            “You need more sleep.” She said softly twisting her legs off the bed her hands pushed into his jacket. “Take this off, lay back down.”

            “I will get rest once I arrive on Thessia with Kolyat.” He nods “There will be plenty of time for it there.” His fingers stilled briefly before trailing down her neck. “I shall miss you Siha.” He murmured and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “But I will return for you and Garrus both.”

            “Glad you two worked everything out.” She smiled and reached up dumbly in her dark hair to try to keep it out of her eyes.

            “As am I…” He stood and pulled her up by her hands. “Come… it’s time you showered and we left for breakfast.”

            She nodded and yawned. “Fine.” She agreed. “But then I have to work.”

            He nodded. “Of course. While you are getting ready I’ll go wake Kolyat I’m sure he’s not up yet.”

            “I’ll see you in the mess.” Shepherd smiled at him. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” He nodded and pressed out of the doorway into the main hall.

* * *

To be continued 

 


End file.
